Link VS Sonic
Link VS Sonic 'is a What-If? Death Battle by TendoTheGamer, between Link, from the Legend of Zelda, and Sonic the Hedgehog, from the series of the same name. Description ''Legend of Zelda vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Nintendo and Sega's heroes clash once again, in a battle between two characters with several alternate forms in other games, comics, or etc. Will Link slash his way to victory, or will Sonic just prove to be too fast for him? Interlude Wiz: When rival companies go head to head, which of their champions will come on top? '''Boomstick: And for settling this, we go back to the old Nintendo vs Sega debates. But this isn't Mario against Sonic we're talking about. This time, another Nintendo rep takes the head of combat. Wiz: Link, Hero of Hyrule! Boomstick: And Sonic the Hedgehog. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze fighters to see who would win in a Death Battle! Link Wiz: In the Kokiri Forest, there lived a teenager by the name of Link, who was left in the care of the Great Deku Tree by his mother, before they were killed in war. Boomstick: Yep, because leaving your mute kid to have a tree for a parent is definitely the responsible thing to do! Wiz: But soon, Link was sent on a adventure by the Great Deku Tree, then going out to receive the Triforce of Courage, and the Master Sword. Boomstick: And that's not the beginning of his giant arsenal. His main weapon is the Master Sword anyways, which can fire off beams when Link has a good amount of energy. Wiz: And when the need for defense comes, Link has the Hyrulian Shield. He also wields the Hookshot, which can bring him to far distances by shooting out it's grappling hook. Boomstick: Link also has the Fire Rod, which can shoot fire, light torches, and ignites objects. Only one of those sounds battle useful. I'll give you the hint that it's the first one. Wiz: Link also has Masks, which can transform him into battle useful forms. These include a Deku, a Goron, a Zora, and the most useful and powerful, the Fierce Deity Mask. Boomstick: This powerful transformations wields a Double Helix Sword, and is only usable against boss fights. Guess Sonic counts as one here, right? Wiz: Going on with the arsenal, Link also wields bombs, which can blow up walls, or do major damage to foes. And he wields a bow and arrows, including Light Arrows. Boomstick: Link has a Boomerang as well, which can bring a tornado like force with it to hit away foes. And if you ask him "Link, do you even lift bruh?", when he wears the Golden Gauntlets, he can nod his head yes. Wiz: Emphasis on not speaking at all there. (Scene of Link pulling out the Master Sword in Ocarina of Time is shown) Sonic Wiz: In the world of Mobius, a land full of potential adventure, heroicness, evil-- Boomstick: And mostly furries. Wiz: There lived a Hedgehog named Sonic, living on Christmas Island. He was born with the abnormal ability to run at extreme speeds, and he had a love for adventure. Boomstick: And this caused him to decide to run away from home for adventure. Soon, he came across paths with Dr. Ivo Robotnik, who soon became his worst enemy. But as heroes normally do to villains, Sonic cracked this egg. Wiz: Sonic's battles with Eggman, and overall adventure brought him all around Mobius, allowing him to make many friends and allies, such as Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, and-- Boomstick: The terrible Omochao. Wiz: Yes, him as well.. Boomstick: And Amy. Wiz: Well, she's not that annoying. Boomstick: And what about all the unoriginal recolor "original characters"? Wiz: Those aren't actually canon. Boomstick: They're still awful. Wiz: Well, I can't argue with that. Boomstick: But anyways, Sonic has several abilities, like his super speed. He's able to spin himself into a ball, using attacks like a spin dash, or homing attacks. Wiz: He can also use his speed to run around, creating cyclones even, around his foes. But speed isn't his only main ability, as he's been able to smash through robots and meteors like it was nothing. Boomstick: In battle, Sonic has overcome foes such as Metal Sonic, Shadow, and even more powerful foes. But when he's against too powerful of a foe, he has a trump card. The seven Chaos Emeralds! Wiz: With these, Sonic transforms into Super Sonic, increasing all his strength, speed, and other powers overall. However, this is limited on time some. That's not his only weakness, as he also cannot be under water for a long enough time. (Sonic: "What you see is what you get, I'm just a guy who loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!") DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! ---- Green Hill Zone.. Atop the green grass, brown ground, and water surrounded and loop filled Green Hill Zone walked the Hyrulian Hero, and wielder of the Triforce of Courage, Link. In his hands were the Master Sword, a purple handled and legendary sword, and in the other hand the Hyrulian Shield. It was a bright day at Green Hill Zone. Not close to peaceful though, as on the other side of the Zone, several robots were attacking. One was a ladybug like robot, known as a Motobug, some other robots included caterpillars, flies, monkeys climbing atop trees, and a robotic blue Hedgehog leading them. The robot who led them had red shoes, blue metal, and intimidating red eyes that he could scare off foes by just looking at them with. Unless you're a foe like his main rival. Metal Sonic was the name of this evil robot, built by the evil scientist Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or Doctor Eggman. The metal clone walked through Green Hill Zone some, then began to scan around for any other life forms. Metal Sonic: LIFE FORM DETECTED. ACTIVATING ATTACK FORM! The robotic rival dashed off at a unseeable speed, quickly reaching the other side of Green Hill Zone. Back to Link, he still walked through the area, but then saw the flaring Metal Sonic flying through the sky. Link tightened his grasp on the Master Sword, as he saw the robot flying towards him, preparing to release a punch. The Hero of Hyrule leaped upwards, then meeting the evil robot, and quickly slashed towards them. Metal Sonic dodged, flying back, then speeding towards Link and releasing a punch onto him. After taking in that attack, the Hero of Hyrule began firing off beams from the Master Sword by slashing it forward. Metal Sonic attempted to block these beams, but was blasted back, only to find himself being knocked downwards to another part of Green Hill Zone. Link sighed in relief, walking forward once again, to reach his destination. But that's when another figure leaped upwards, facing off towards the Hyrulian Hero, with a smirk on his face. The figure was a Hedgehog, looking like the robot that just assaulted Link. However, this one was a actual living creature, rather then a robot. He had blue fur, red shoes, and green eyes. Sonic the Hedgehog 'was his name. Link pulled out his bow, firing a arrow towards his soon to be opponent, however. The Hedgehog dodged, then landing after leaping, and was quickly angered by his opponent. ''Sonic: Hey! What's the big idea attacking me like that!? The Hero of Hyrule didn't say anything, but just walked forward, pointing the Master Sword towards the Hedgehog. Sonic prepared himself as well, ready for battle. '''FIGHT! Sonic dashed towards Link, running past him several times, leaviing a hit each time. The Hyrulian wasn't able to react quick enough, and so he took each hit, allowing the Hedgehog to finish his combo by leaping into the air, and kicking Link directly in the head. This sent the Hyrulian Hero away, falling onto the ground. The Hedgehog landed onto the ground as well, then preparing a spin dash, and sending himself forward towards his green wearing opponent. Link pulled out his shield in time though, blocking the Spin Dash. This sent Sonic off of it, after a few seconds of hitting it, allowing Link to slash Sonic the Hedgehog several times. Sonic: Woah! The Hedgehog was sent away after the combo, as Link laid one final slash to end the combo. Sonic stood up, getting some dirt on his gloves, as h e caught onto the ground and slid across the ground of Green Hill Zone. Link prepared himself, having Master Sword and Hyrulian Shield ready. Sonic: So, that's how you wanna play. Silent, and stabby. Well, bring it on! Sonic the Hedgehog stood up, then running forward. He quicky approached the Hyrulian Hero, laying several punches onto him, a few hitting, and a few being blocked by the shield. Link, after taking some hits, slashed at the Blue Blur, hitting him directly across the chest. After this, Link leaped back, pulling out the Hookshot, and shooting a grappling hook forward. Sonic leaped out of the way, only to soon find out that it wasn't him that his foe was aiming for at all. But something else. The Hookshot stabbed into a wall of a mountain on Green Hill Zone. Sonic noticed that Link was wwearing two golden gauntlets, but he didn't realize this increased his strength. Then, Link ripped out part of the mountain itself. This large square of the hill was checkered colored, with orange and brown colors on it. The Hyrule Warrior was aiming it at Sonic, but the Hedgehog leaped above it, going into a ball form. However, that's what the Hyrulian Hero was hoping for. He began spinning it around. Sonic landed onto it, but barely, and began losing balance from the fast speed. Soon, he was flung off, sent flying across the area towards somewhere else on the ground. Link then let go of the Hookshot, allowing the large rock to go flying towards his foe. The Blue Blur began standing up, only to look and see the rock flying towards him, which landed a direct hit onto him, sending him away. Then the Hyrule Hero put on a mask. The Fierce Deity Mask. This transformed him into Fierce Deity Link, who wielded the Double Helix Sword. Sonic began standing up, only to see this transformation. But he decided to do the same as well, in transforming. Seven Chaos Emeralds, all of different colors, began surrounding the Hedgehog. Sonic then transformed into Super Sonic, now golden and flying. Super Sonic and Fierce Deity were both ready for battle. Super Sonic began flying towards the Hyrulian Hero, who prepared the Double Helix Sword. Link slashed first, landing a direct hit onto the Hedgehog. But the Golden Hedgehog caught the attack, grabbing hold of the sword, then throwing it into the air. The Hero of Mobius flew upwards, releasing a direct kick into the Double Helix Sword. This sent it flying directly into Link's stomach, releasing blood from him, as Super Sonic began flying around the area Link stood on. A tornado began forming, which caused Link to be thrown into the air. Sonic: Now I'll show you! Taking this advantage, Sonic flew above him, releasing one last kick into the impaled Hyrulian Hero. This sent him flying into the ground, causing a big splat, and reverting Link to normal. He was finished off. K.O. Sonic, reverted back to normal, walked off. He was holding the Triforce of Courage, and looking at it confused. Link laid there impaled, reverted to normal, as a 8-Bit Octorok began walking past him. Results Boomstick: Another Link in the chain bites the dust! Wiz: This wasn't that close of a battle. Sonic easily took the speed advantage here, and had the advantage in strength and durability. Link did have a bigger arsenal, and more ranged opportunities, however. 'Boomstick: But when they both bring out their strongest forms of Super and Fierce Deity, Sonic's insane speed and power was far too much for Link to handle in this form.' Wiz: While Link's shield could block Sonic's spin dashes and homing attacks, Sonic could easily make his way around that, or disarm him. And he could disarm a majority of Link's objects. Boomstick: Link has been able to lift giant granite walls with his golden gauntlets, but Sonic has proven feats, such as smashing meteors with ease, busting apart robots casually, and far stronger feats then what Link could do. Wiz: And Sonic has fought many foes that Link hasn't fought anything like. Sonic has had experience fighting swordsmen, but has even battled giant robots, erasers of times, and worse. Boomstick: In the end, Link wasn't in a very "air" battle. Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog! Category:TendoTheGamer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs Zelda themed Death Battles